1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hand-held electronics devices and, more specifically, to a data connector for a hand-held electronics device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video camera (DVC) technology has developed rapidly over the past decade. A broad variety of DVCs are now available to meet the diverse needs of a wide spectrum of consumers. DVC technology provides a user with a convenient device that records video and audio and also provides the ability to transfer the recorded video and audio to a computer-readable medium. The computer-readable medium may be, for example, a Digital Video Disc (DVD) or a computer memory.
A DVC user typically records video and audio by activating a recording mode of the DVC and pointing the lens of the DVC towards an area of interest to record the subject matter in that area. Other operating modes include, without limitation, replaying recorded video, deleting saved videos, increasing the volume of the audio, and zooming in or out. The DVC user typically selects the different modes by manipulating a set of interface buttons located on the DVC. The interface buttons typically corresponds to a graphical user interface (GUI) that is displayed on a view screen.
Once video and audio data is recorded on the DVC, the data may be transferred to a computer memory via a cord or connector that couples the DVC to a computer or output to a television (TV). Common types of connectors provided with DVCs are universal serial bus (USB) connectors, firewire connectors, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors, proprietary connectors, or other types of connectors that may be used to transfer data. Some DVCs may include a cord that connects the DVC to the computer; whereas, other DVCs may include a connector that protrudes from the DVC and can be plugged directly into a computer.
One problem encountered by users involves transferring video and audio data from the DVC to a computer and/or outputting the video and audio to a TV. External cords are often too short or too long to be used easily. Also, having an additional external cord reduces the portability of the DVC. Integrated connectors, while eliminating the external cord, generally cause the DVC to dangle precariously from the computer or the TV to which the DVC is connected, which can place damaging stress on the integrated connector.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a digital video camera that provides a simple way to record digital video and audio and to transfer the recorded data to a computer.